falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Set
Set is the leader of all the ghouls in Necropolis in 2161, except for the underground ghouls who lived in the sewers and the glowing ones who live in Vault 12. He has a son called Typhon. Háttér Set is a rude ghoul, with one hell of a mean streak, whose colorful vocabulary consists of the extensive use of the word "dirtnap" and the phrase "standing in my shadow". According to his son, he had a bad temper before the war and ghoulification has done nothing but worsen his attitude. In spite of Set's hostile attitude, his approach to running Necropolis appears to be one of relative non-violence, commanding his ghouls to attack only those who approach the city at night or who pose a significant threat, even allowing the underground ghouls to live peacefully in spite of being aware of their hidden location. Outsiders are permitted into Necropolis during the day, and Set himself, while volatile, aggressive, and not against harming those who anger him, tends toward honesty and favors those who express a desire to aid him and his ghoul brethren. He is quite annoyed by the super mutants. It is possible to find a note from the Lieutenant to Set, ordering him "to watch for pure-strain humans": this shows how much he disliked them by not capturing the Vault Dweller. He is not mentioned in the Vault Dweller's memoirs, but the Vault Dweller did kill the super mutants, which led to the slaughter of everyone in Necropolis, including Set himself. The Cafe of Broken Dreams features Set among other Fallout characters: Set's dialogue there suggests that his verbal repertoire may be the result of insanity such as him discussing his phrase Dirtnap and how he likes to say it. Interakciók a játékos karakterrel Interakciók áttekintése Küldetések *Destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed: If you manage not to anger him, Set will ask you to get rid of the super mutants by Necropolis' watershed. *Fix the Necropolis water pump: Now that the super mutants are gone, Set wants you to repair the water pump. Egyéb interakciók Set is annoyed at the super mutant presence in Necropolis and attempts to recruit the Vault Dweller to take care of the problem. He will also insist that the player fix the Necropolis water pump if met after already recovering the water chip. He may also try to take advantage of low intelligence characters such as intelligence level 1. Mesélj rólat Notes *Set is accompanied by a stalwart bodyguard at all times. Inventory Appearances Set appears in Fallout. He also appears in Fallout 2 in the Cafe of Broken Dreams special encounter. You can also find his son, Typhon, in Broken Hills in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * In Ancient Egyptian mythology, Set (also spelled Seth, Sutekh or Seteh) was originally the god of the desert, storms, darkness, evil and chaos. As such, Set, leading the shady town of Necropolis, fits the reference well. * The Greeks connected the Ancient Egyptian God Set with the creature Typhon, as both were associated with storms. * His reference to the god "Set" is also reflected in his personality; although not necessarily evil he tends to be very aggressive. Gallery Image:FO01 NPC Set N.png| "The Mutants at the water shed need dirt-naps. Makes my shadow grow. You slice 'em and rewards run to you. Info, too." Image:FO01 NPC Set G.png| "Ahh, the thinker-normie. You killed those at the shed, yes? Came for reward?" Image:FO01 NPC Set B.png| "Groan I'm gonna to eat you up and be singing that 'Happy Tummy' song. I got that happy tummy . . ." de:Set en:Set es:Set it:Set pl:Set pt:Set ru:Сет (Некрополь) uk:Сет (Некрополь) Category:Ghoul characters Category:Fallout characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout 2 random encounter characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Necropolis characters